


One-Shots

by Ilikeminecraftgaming



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeminecraftgaming/pseuds/Ilikeminecraftgaming
Summary: These are one-shots that feature what happens after the events of my Planes:Fire and Rescue as wolves series,I'll be trying to make things realistic,witch is hard with winged wolves,but I'll try my best!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Dusty's hard lesson with a bull elk

The elk migration was on at Piston Peak,and Dusty and the team were out hunting.Dusty was currently has a eye on a strong Bull elk,who was separated from the herd.the other pack members were testing other elk,trying to see who stumbles.Dusty knew bull elk were strong,and one hit could knock him out of works. _  
But if I bring this down,it will feed the whole pack!_ He thought.He decided to go for it,He aimed for the throat,but the elk kicked him,he let out a yelp of pain,and everything went black...

"Dusty?You awake?" He faintly heard Maru ask.Everything was foggy at the moment,but Dusty opened his eyes. "What happened?" Dusty asked faintly,a little dizzy. "You got kicked in the side"He explained." Your lucky your rib cage didn't break"Maru said.Dusty sat up. "He also kicked you in the leg,your lucky Blade heard your whimper and was able to scare the elk off"Dusty stood up,pain shot through his right leg." It's broken,I put a cast on it,it should heal in a couple days,until then don't run or put to much wait on it"Dusty nodded and limped outside.Blade greeted him. "I thought I told you not to hunt bull elk for that exact reason!" Blade scolded him. "This is why we hunt weaker elk and calves"Blade said." I'm sorry"Dusty whimpered,licking Blade's muzzle apologetically.Blade sighed. "It's fine,your young,you have a lot to learn,just don't make the same mistake next time" "Don't worry,I've learned my lesson!" Dusty assured him.


	2. Fun at the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Piston Peak Air Attack Team goes to the lake to cool off

"Cannonball!" Drip bellowed as he jumped in the lake with a splash,splashing Dusty right in the face.Dusty glared at Drip. "Sorry Dusty"Drip whined.Dusty backed up,then ran,making a splash.The rest of the smoke jumpers followed.Blade sat on the hill with Windlifter and Maru,making sure things didn't get out of hand.Dusty swam towards them." Come on Blade!Come join us! "Blade shook his head in reply." No,thanks"Maru looked at him teasingly. "I see,is someone afraid of getting wet?" Maru said teasingly.Blade just starred at him. "No,of course not"Blade replied." Alright,then last one to the water wins! "Maru barked,then raced off.Blade blinked,then,his tail held high,ran after him,actually passing him,and ran into the water." Who's the slow one now? "Blade said smugly.Maru huffed." That's just because I tripped on a stick,if I hadn't,I'm sure I would've won"Dusty,who was listening,suddenly piped up. "I'm actually faster than all of you"Dusty pointed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm gonna have to race them some day,but I'm sure Dusty is right,I love how this was supposed to be them chilling at the lake,and it turned out to be a racing chapter XD


	3. Don't tease a bear Dusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty gets a little cocky with a bear

The Piston Peak Air Attack Team was finishing up a carcass from a hunt.None of them knew about the danger that was approaching until it was in front of them.  
Dusty was the first to notice the bear.What's worse was it was a mom with two cubs. "Uh,Blade?"Dusty asked Blade,who was still taking his turn at the carcass.  
" No,Dusty you have to wait your turn"Blade said absently,still picking out the choicest bits of the carcass.Then Dynamite noticed the bear,who was approaching fast. "Bear!" She barked in alarm. "What?" Blade barked,then looked up to see the bear staring at him.Dusty went around to bite the bear on the rump.She turned around,snarling. "Come on!you wanted the carcass,now you have to fight for it"Dusty said naggingly." Dusty,no,let us handle it "Blade warned him.Windlifter looked at Blade." A wise wolf would leave the carcass "Blade sighed." Alright everyone,let's let the bear have it"Dynamite nodded,eager to get her group away from the now angry mother bear,but Dusty,however,and different ideas. "Come on bear!Come and get me!" Dusty taunted her.Blade sighed. "Dusty,we're leaving" Dusty sighed,then turned away from the bear to walk towards him.The bear got in her hind legs,then charged.Dusty yelped in surprise,the head only chased him a few feet,then turned around,heading back to her cubs. "That could have been a lot worse" Blade scolded him.From that day on Dusty learned his lesson.No matter how slow they look,they still can turn angry in a second .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dusty!didn't you learn your lesson from the bull elk,not to mess with anything big and angry or threatened!All well,don't worry,I'll stop testing his luck with dangerous situations,for now!


	4. Fox Mischief

Dusty often liked going on the woods around the base,there were always new sights and smells to discover.The 2 year old winged wolf sniffed the ground. _Squirrels,Birds,A lone coyote,And a.._ Dusty paused,he wasn't sure what this new scent was.Curious,he followed the scent trail,and a few moments later  
a small creature with a big fluffy tail was in sight. _Fox?_ He'd herd the other pack members talk about foxes,but growing up in Propwash Junction,witch didn't have foxes,He'd never seen one in person.The Fox yipped when he scented him,and turned around to see Dusty.The fox looked terrified,and his eyes were saying "Please don't eat me!"Dusty wagged his tail in a friendly manner.The fox was dumbfounded by his he hadn't eaten him yet.Dusty play bowed The Fox went up to him cautiously,obviously curious.Just as he was about to invite the fox to play again,he herd a bark." Dusty!Where are you?we're about to go on a hunt!"He herd Blade bark. "Aw man"He grumbled.If it was another pack member besides Windlifter or Blade,he would've ignored them.The fox,terrified,ran into the bushes,but not before glancing over his shoulder with a friendly look in his eyes,then disappeared.When he herd Blade bark again,he sighed." Coming! "He called.  
Dusty knew he'd always be friends with that fox.


End file.
